Heart Of A Dragon
by Kawaii Youkai
Summary: A Blue Moon, a Dragon egg, a granted wish. Sometimes an unexpected event can turn into much more, if only given the right chance. Sesshomaru x Kagome
1. Chapter One: The Egg

**AN:** I know that I really DON'T need to start another fic, but I saw this on a challenge page on a site, and I couldn't resist. This challenge came from the site "A Single Spark", a website totally dedicated to Kagome/Sesshomaru pairings, and has wonderful fanfictions, fanart, information, and other things of the like. Check it out sometime! Also: I'm going by this years Blue Moon, because I'm too lazy to add everything together to find next years.

**Disclaimer:** This idea belongs solely to my friend Kiashi (Hence the Dragon's name), and Inu Yasha is Copyright of Rumiko Takashi and VIZ. I own neither the idea of this fic nor the series, and all you'd get if you sued me is........ fishes around in pockets mmmm....... some lent from my dryer........ If you really want that though, you don't need to sue me and waste money on lawyers....... Just ask me....... lol....... FREE LENT!!!! Call anytime! 555-1234!!! Lol, JK (And that is not my real number, just to tell you people, dur). All I own is the story line, and if for some crazy reason you decide to steal it, woe unto you. I have my resources winks and grins evilly .

_'text'_ = Dragon Thoughts

* * *

**Heart Of A Dragon**

**Chapter One: The Egg**

The midnight air swirled around the dragon with a thought that held purpose. Two heads rose simultaneously, feeling the crisp summer air brush against their scales. A moan-like sound erupted from within them, starting from deep in the chest to escape into the open air to reverberate off of the surrounding mountains.

The two headed dragon heard a voice, and realized it as his master's ward. He turned to go, silently following the little human child. "Come, Ah and Un. Lord Sesshomaru is getting further and further ahead, and Rin does not want to be left behind!" Rin chirped, tugging on his bridle. Ah and Un made a sound that would have resembled a complaining moan, but Rin paid no attention. She was set on catching up with her Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru heard Ah and Un's plea, and stopped momentarily, waiting for his ward and his dragon servant to catch up. Jaken's lip curled as they caught up with them, "Foolish human! Making my Lord Sesshomaru wait! You should have walked faster!"

"Jaken."

The green toad demon cowered, and he felt his knees shake. Sesshomaru did not even look down at his vassal. "Y-Yes, Mi..... Milord...?" he stuttered, and the stench of his fear was so thick that Sesshomaru had trouble breathing. The Inu Taiyoukai felt the urge to wrinkle his nose, but he was more refined than that, so he kept his face emotionless.

"Shut up."

Jaken threw his hands over his head, as if trying to shield himself from his master. "Yes Milord!" He lay there cowering at Sesshomaru's feet, his whole body shaking. "Get up, Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered, but made no motion to help his servant get up to his feet. Trembling, Jaken drew himself up to rest on trembling legs.

"Come Rin. Ah and Un have business to attend to. Let them go. They will return shortly."

"Yes, Milord!"

With that, Rin gently unsnapped the lead rope from their bridles, and they shook their heads in unison, mirroring each other.

"Now you come back soon, okay Ah and Un?"

The ryu youkai snorted, sending warm breath into Rin's face. The young ningen giggled, and patted his head once, and then turned to follow her Lord. She hoped that Ah and Un would get back soon, for she dearly loved the dragon demon.

* * *

Ah and Un smiled, or what would have been a resemblance to a smile if they had been capable of the higher being facial expressions. It was the dragon mating season, and Ah and Un had found a worthy mate.

She was a lean, young dragon, only going into her second or third season, and well fit for egg bearing, even if the dragons themselves did not hatch the eggs. The eggs were sent off as soon as the mother birthed them, going towards promising young people, youkai and ningen alike, but mostly only those with a humanoid form.

She was a solid black, with dark grey spikes going along her spine. Red eyes glowed at him, and her soft thoughts penetrated his mind, '_Mate?'_ Ah and Un flicked their tongues in unison, _'Hai?'_

_'I have sent our egg away. She will grow strong from our mating. Let us hope she finds a worthy hatcher.'_ Ah and Un's lips twitched upwards in a smile-like fashion. _I am sure she will._ Ah and Un's mate nodded her spiked head in understanding, '_Until then, we wait.'_

_'So we shall beloved. I shall see you again come spring.'_

With a parting tongue flick, they said their good byes and left, each going their own ways home.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she lay in her sleeping bag, Shippou curled up sleeping on her stomach. The moon was beautiful, bright and full. The summer had been fair, and the night was relatively cool, if only rather humid. It was dry, for it had not rained for many a day, and the ground was dusty. It was the second full moon of the month; A blue moon. Tomorrow was the start of August, and Kagome knew she had to go back to school. She had only barely passed with an overall average of a 68%, three points above failing, with her lowest score being a 67% and her highest being a 72%. Had she been there for the whole year, Kagome would have easily aced her Japanese Mythology class, seeing as she had lived most of it.

Watching the stars wistfully, she saw a shooting star. Squeezing her eyes shut, she made a wish:

_I wish I may,_

_I wish I might,_

_Have this wish_

_I wish tonight._

_I wish something would happen to bring fortune upon us all!_

Kagome's wish was not for riches, but for safety and health, for she and her dearest friends' journey was a perilous one, with danger and evil lurking around every corner. Opening her eyes, Kagome screamed in pain as something white hot seared across her arm. There was a crash, and the ground exploded next to her, sending dirt and dust flying. The whole camp was awake suddenly, and the urgency and distress was evident through the smoke of dust.

"What the fuck!" Inu Yasha yelled, coughing slightly as dust entered his lungs as soon as he opened his mouth. Sango shouted for Kirara, and Miroku looked prepared to use his Wind Tunnel. Shippou had somehow managed to jump straight into Kagome's shirt, clinging onto her as though for dear life.

Kagome held back tears as she grasped her burning arm, trying to support Shippou and stop her arm from hurting at the same time. The smell of burning flesh met her nostrils, and her stomach did somersaults, causing her to feel incredibly nauseous with bile quickly rising up into her throat. She swallowed it quickly and cradled her adopted kitsune son, trying to comfort him. It was hard to concentrate on her arm when he was unintentionally clawing at her stomach.

"S-Shippou-chan, please stop. That hurts," Kagome wheezed, feeling small trickles of blood run down her sides. Shippou started, and retracted his small claws instantly.

"Okaa-chan! Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to hurt you Momma!" Shippou cried, obviously still terrified of whatever had exploded into the ground, but he hadn't meant to hurt Kagome. He was so frightened he hadn't even realized he had called her his Mother.

"Shhh, Shippou-chan. It's okay, you just startled me a little bit," Kagome said, trying to soothe him, while feeling the buzz of him calling her Okaa-chan weight into her brain. She kind of liked how that sounded.

The pain in her arm brought her back to reality, as it greatly intensified, causing her to cry out as the burning sensation increased. Glancing at her burned arm, what she saw shocked her. The kanji for Dragon – Ryu – was branded onto her forearm like a tattoo, coal black and shining like wet ink.

Turning to look at the group, she saw that the dust had settled, and in the center of their camp was a well sized crater, roughly seven feet in diameter. Inu Yasha was standing distrustingly on the edge of it, peeing down into the dark depths of the hole as though something vile and wicked (Naraku) would spring forth any moment, he was holding Tetsusaiga in front of himself, prepared to use the Kaze no Kizu or the Bakrryuha (Sp?) against this unknown opponent. Miroku was opposite of him, with his hand on his covered hand ready to pull the Buddhist beads from it at any moment. Sango was grim faced, ready to battle with her Hiraikotsu, the large boomerang high above her head, poised to be thrown at any given moment, with Kirara in her large form growling threateningly into the crevice.

When nothing emerged from the hole, Kagome peered closer to it, straining her eyes to see what lay beneath. When her eyes locked onto a single smouldering shape, they widened as she looked surprised at her companions and finally spoke, her voice unnaturally clear and bright.

"It's an egg!"

* * *

It took me a while to finish this chapter, but I didn't really get into a writing mood. My muse decided to play hookie or something, and I got writers block something terrible. Then she decided to come back at about 11pm on Friday, and I have to work Saturday! Sighs in frustration Also, I am putting The Wolf Within and Heir to the Western Lands on hold until I finish Heart Of A Dragon and Tournament of Hell (My Yu Yu Hakusho x Inu Yasha crossover).

I would like to also thank my Imohto, Dawn, and my good friend Kiashi for beta-reading and lending great support for my first chapter. Lol, even if Imohto's first words were, "WTF?? YOU are writing a Sess/Kag? What happened to Kouga???" Lol. Points at self I am a BIIIIIG Kouga fan, so therefore, I will not write and Kagome/Kouga fanfics, because Kouga is MINE!!!! Winks Sparky calls me a rabid fangirl..... though I have no idea of where she got that notion from ...... lol. Anyways, review!

* * *

**MORE REVIEWS == QUICKER UPDATES**

**R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter Two: Hatching

**AN (Kawaii):** Sorry it's taken so long to get chapter two up. Kiashi wanted to write it, but she didn't have the time, so it came back to me, and then I got incredible writers block, so she did the end of the chapter. I actually started it at school, but, since it's at school (With no internet, by the way), I couldn't save it, so the first page or so is a retype. Anyways, hope you guys like this one! R&R!!

**AN (Kiashi): **Kawaii has been a bit busy recently, so she shifted this chapter over to me. I am Kiashi, founder of this story. Read my other fictions under the name of DragoneWarLordess. Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha & co. Kiashi and I own the storyline and original characters. They are here for your benefit, so please do not steal!

'_Text' _Thoughts and Dragon mind-speech

**Heart of a Dragon**

**Chapter Two**

**Hatchling**

"It's an egg!"

Inu Yasha scowled at her, "What the hell do you mean, 'It's an egg'?!" Kagome turned her head to look at Inu Yasha and blinked. "It's an egg," she whispered, "Ryo......" Kagome glanced down at her arm, her eyes blank.

"Kagome-chan?" Shippou asked tentatively form her shoulder, peering down to look at her arm. "Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Kagome turned her head to look at the kitsune child perched on her shoulder.

"Shippou-chan?" she asked through hazy eyes.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango's eyes widened as she saw Kagome's arm. "Inu Yasha!" Sango yelled, almost frantic.

Inu Yasha's ears twitched when she called him, "What, wench?" Sango looked at him through worried eyes, "Something happened to Kagome, it burned her arm!"

Kagome's mind was foggy, and everything was spinning, but it was moving slowly. She felt heavy and her arm was throbbing terribly.

"Daijabou, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, kneeling next to her and looking worriedly into her face. Kagome didn't answer, and didn't even glance up when Inu Yasha jumped across and over the small crater.

Miroku turned worriedly towards Inu Yasha. "I believe Kagome-sama has gone into shock. Go fetch us some water, Inu Yasha, you're the fastest of us." Inu Yasha scowled, "Keh, fine." With that he jumped off, the sleeves of his red haori billowing behind him. He glanced back towards the group, his face contorted with worry.

Kagome's eyes slowly closed, and from her mouth she whispered a soft sigh, "Ryo......"

Darkness swirled around her like a black sea, and Kagome found herself drifting off into it like a lost ship.

Floating.

It felt like she was floating. Floating on the clouds. A low rumble surrounded her, a deep growl. But for some reason, Kagome wasn't fazed by it. In fact, it seemed to almost calm her. Looking up, the darkness dissipated, and a figure enveloped in shadow approached.

"_Okaa-san........"_

'_Okaa-san?'_ Kagome thought, '_I'm not an Okaa-san'_. Tentatively she called out to whomever had spoken, "Sumimasen, gomen nasai, but I'm not an Okaa-san....." There was a low chuckle, and then a reply.

"_Hai, maybe not yet, but it's as it should be. Do you wish to know what was going on the outside before I brought you here?"_

"Hai!" Kagome said, eager to learn about what had happened.

"_It is apparent you do not yet know your role as of yet. This explanation will be quite lengthy, and I do not wish to have any interruptions, so kindly refrain from asking questions while I speak. More than likely, I will answer most right after you think them, but if you have any questions at the end, then is the time to ask them."_

'_Man,'_ Kagome thought, '_She talks almost like Sesshomaru, very proper and educated.'_ But nodding her head, she agreed.

"_We shall begin now. You were correct before, the thing that landed was indeed an egg. It contains my daughter's embryo, and will hatch in approximately twenty-eight and one-half days, on the next full moon to be exact. Her name is to be Kiashi, and she is a Dragon Youkai._

"_The tattoo on your arm signifies that you have been chosen to bear the burden of motherhood for a ryo. This is a great honor, so take pride in it. My hatchling will be vulnerable for the first half year, so protect her well. If you fail to do so and she is killed, may the Kamis have pity on you."_

Kagome shuddered, fearing to even imagine what this dragon mother would bestow upon her if she let the baby dragon die.

"_She will be able to begin to speak her mind language after a week or so, it varies from dragon to dragon. Mind language is just that, she will speak, and you will hear her voice in your head. This applies to others as well, she will be able to speak not only to you, but to anyone she wishes. She will not be able to form words with her mouth while in dragon form. She will not be able to fully speak until she becomes strong enough to take a humanoid form, thus allowing her to make vocalizations and language suitable to humans, demon, et cetera._

"_Upon reaching three months of age, she will begin to look and wonder of her birth parents. Memorize my voice, for I am her true mother. Trust not another. She will know her father instinctively if she finds him, so allow her freedom to visit if found. She will be born with wings, which she will have to learn how to use herself. More than likely, she will wish and begin to try to fly as soon as she can._

"_You, my dear, are one of the lucky ones to be chosen. Approximately only one other ryo youkai was born this season, and he has chosen a wolf demon as his "Mother", but that is beside the point, I am getting off topic._

"_The reason that ryo youkai send their hatchlings out is to try to vary the species. All auras are examined by the egg while traveling through the sky on birthing night, to determine who shall raise them. The child alone knows this, although she will not remember when she grows. The candidates for mothering are then selected to either not be the "Mother" or to be the "Mother"._

"_So, my dear child, I entrust the well being of my beloved Kiashi to you. Give me your name, miko." The mother dragon's voice echoed through the foggy darkness that clouded Kagome's mind._

"I am Kagome Higurashi, my lady.... uh?" Kagome flushed in embarrassment, and a slight inkling of fear crept into her, racking shivers up her body. She did not know the name of this proud creature. The ryo's deep chuckle vibrated through the gloom.

"_I am called Rikasune, young Kagome. Memorize my name and my voice, as I said before. Trust no one who attempts to mother my child. The consequences will be catastrophic if you leave my hatchling." _A hidden warning pounded in Kagome's mind. Unbidden images of death and destruction infiltrated her mind, causing her to whimper involuntarily. A shield of warmth wrapped around her like a comforting blanket.

"_Do not fear, little miko. I believe that you will succeed. Now go to your companions. They worry for you. Remember my name. Rikasune…"_

"Wait! I still have so many questions!" Kagome called out frantically as the warmth began to recede.

"_Will you keep my daughter safe?" _Came the distant reply.

"_Yes! Yes, I will!" _Kagome shouted back, desperately latching onto the fading dragon's voice.

"_Then you need not question anything. You will do well, Sunset Miko."_

"Kagome! Kagome, snap out of it!" Inu Yasha roughly shook the staring teenager. Her unresponsive state shot waves of worry through his body. Her muttering of "ryo" also scared him out of his wits. The Dragon race was a dangerous clan, powerful and secretive.

"Wait!" Kagome snapped from her dazed state and shot forward, knocking Inu Yasha over. She shook her head and looked around, confused. Spotting Sango, she leapt up and threw herself into the taiji-ya's arms. Sango, shocked, awkwardly returned the embrace.

"Kagome-chan… What's going on?" Sango inquired quietly, aware of the staring group and fuming Inu Yasha. Kagome looked up at her and smiled, her cerulean eyes swirling with wonder.

"That egg is a dragon's egg, Sango-chan!" The miko replied cheerfully. Sango glanced at Mirouku, shock clear on her face. The monk's own expression mirrored Inu Yasha's, fear and surprise.

"Are you sure? I don't think so…" Kagome broke free of the taiji-ya's embrace and ran to the edge of the crater, determination pasted all over her face. She knelt down and began to slide down the slope of the rough indentation. Inu Yasha stomped over and ripped the girl from the hole.

"If that _is_ a dragon egg, you sure as hell ain't goin' down there to get it! Those things are dangerous, Kagome! They'll eat humans alive!" The hanyou barked and pointed a clawed hand at the glowing stone. He stopped to glare at the accusatory item.

"Let me go, Inu Yasha!" Kagome demanded, fury etched all over her face. A sudden flash of light blinded the hanyou, causing the angry miko to be dropped. An oddly pointed stone scratched a small gash across Kagome's cheek. A thin stream of smoke slithered its way out of the crater and through the grass towards the fallen miko.

"Kagome!" Inu Yasha cried and moved to pick up the girl and missed, due to the blindness of his condition. Another explosion of light forced Inu Yasha away from Kagome a good ten feet. The smoke stream slowly inched up to gently stroke Kagome's injured cheek. The slash gradually disappeared, leaving no scar or scab. The smoke deteriorated, and a low pulsing of light lit the crater.

The light coloration was strange. It was black and cast a fearful shadow across the crater. A prancing of wild, fire-like apparitions danced around the edge of the crater, drawing Kagome's attention. Her tattoo throbbed agonizingly, and she clutched at it, suppressing a pain-filled moan. The light pulsed at a quicker pace.

"I need that egg!" The young miko snarled and launched herself into the crater. Expecting to find a bird like shell, she was shocked upon finding an obsidian stone, about a foot long and six inches wide. The light enveloped the crouching girl as she reached out the touch the stone. Enveloping the gem in her arms, Kagome gave a tremendous tug and lifted the jewel away from the ground.

All at once, the pulsing and throbbing stopped; the egg's superstitious flaring reduced to a contented glow. Sighing, Kagome smiled softly and lifted the egg into the air as Shippou leapt onto his named mother.

"You are mine… My little Kiashi. Don't worry, Rikasune-sama. I will take good care of her for you." She murmured gently, staring into the egg to the moon. Inside the dark stone was the resting embryo of a dragon. Kagome could almost make out the wings and large head of the hatchling.

"Hey, Kagome! Who's Rikasune? Who's Kiashi? Spit it out, wench!" Inu Yasha gruffed loudly. She sighed and embraced the egg warmly.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, eh?"

After much explaining, Kagome was finally allowed to rest, along with the rest of the group. Shippou snuggled against Kagome's pajama clothed abdomen. Kagome clutched the egg to her breast, where it exuded a calm glimmer. Only one of her group remained awake, and said hanyou was glaring into space.

'_I can't believe that Kagome was chosen to bear a dragon! This reminds me of when Sesshoumaru got his dragon.... Ah and Un ....'_

**Flashback**

"_Sesshou-oniisan!" An explosion had rocked the Western Citadel at midnight. The eldest prince of the West was caught in the blast when training, and his young brother and father could catch no trace of his scent or aura. The Blue Moon hung precariously in the night sky as a cloud of smoke rose out of the crater. Inu Taisho growled deep in his throat, worry etched all over his face as a young Inu Yasha frantically skirted the crater and cried out his brother's name._

"_Chichi-ue!" Sesshoumaru's deep, normally stoic voice was shaky and fearful._

"_Sesshoumaru!" Inu Taisho cried out, snatching up the young two year old Inu Yasha and leaping down into the crater. Inu Yasha held back tears, fearing what happened to his older brother. Inu Taisho stood before the kneeling form of the teenage demon prince and sniffed. Drawing the scent of blood, he quickly knelt down and touched Sesshoumaru's shoulder. A sharp hiss and a jerk back from Sesshoumaru was his answer._

"_Aniki!" Inu Yasha broke free of his father's grasp and latched onto his brother's arm. "I thoughts you were dead! I gots so scared!" Sesshoumaru reached up and stroked a slivery ear. A resounding hiss caused the young hanyou to curl into his older brother's tail._

"_Do not fear, otouto. This is Ah and Un, my… dragon son." Inu Yasha looked over his shoulder, fright etched into his face. A two headed ryo stared back, its red eyes glittering with curiosity._

"_Ah Un?" He asked speculatively. Inu Taisho beamed._

"_Yes, indeed Inu Yasha. This is Ah and Un." Sesshoumaru replied, standing and following his father out of the crater._

**End Flashback**

'What happened to us? When did Sesshoumaru start to hate me?' Inu Yasha wondered while staring up at the moon. In twenty-eight days, another full moon would hang in the dark sky and symbolize the birth of this Kiashi dragon.

Inu Yasha resolved, glaring at the stone held so close to Kagome's chest. Kagome sighed in her sleep and stroked the glowing gem.

**Twenty Eight Days Later**

"Kiashi! You're going to hatch today!" Kagome was in the most positively cheerful mood any of the group had seen her in before. Around she pranced, holding up the glittering stone to the light. Shippou giggled and clung to the stone as he flew around along with it. Inu Yasha scowled from up in his tree, his eye locked onto the bright full moon in the afternoon sky.

"Yeah! I'm going to have a sister! Kiashi-no-imohto!" Shippou bounced off the gem and landed on Kagome's head. As if to answer him, the stone flashed brilliantly up at him. Kagome's tattoo had recently been throbbing almost comfortingly as time to the hatching receded.

Sango and Mirouku watched the young miko serenely, small smiles touching their faces. Since the arrival of the egg, Kagome's temper wasn't as short as usual, and Inu Yasha was not as intolerable.

Afternoon crept up on them before anyone had a chance to prepare. Kagome was practically trembling with excitement as she set Kiashi's egg in the faint moonlight of the afternoon sky. The mysterious shine from the full moon twinkled on the black surface of the gem.

"I'm so excited!" Shippou whispered, his small form shaking beside the Kagome. Kagome giggled and shook her head slightly. Inu Yasha leaped down from his tree and glowered furiously at the shimmering egg. The light from the full moon reflected off of the glassy surface.

"I think you should throw that thing away, I don't have a good feeling about it," Inu Yasha stated sternly and glowered at the egg, baring his fangs at it. Sango and Mirouku, realizing the threat that lingered in his voice, leaped up and ran at the hanyou, shouting warnings towards him.

"Inu Yasha! Don't threaten her!" Kagome yelled. Suddenly, a high-pitched hiss echoed through the Inu Yasha's Forest. Inu Yasha was thrown back by sheer force and knocked into the God Tree. Sango flew backwards into Miroku, landing a few feet from Kagome and Shippou. The young kitsune slammed into Kagome from pure fear and trembled inside her sailor shirt.

"What's going on?" The miko cried, shielding her eyes from the fire like blast that blinded her eyes. After the light receded, she peeked a look at the egg. Nothing happened. Kagome frowned and touched it lightly and pulled away almost immediately. The egg was hotter than burning blue fire.

A crack emerged in the rock, and an indignant squeak filled the clearing. Kagome gasped and watched as the stony shell of the egg fell away to reveal a little dragon hatchling. Its eyes were a bright scarlet and sparkled with curiosity as it stared at the miko. Her scales glistened with egg mucus, giving the black scales an ethereal gleam.

"Kiashi?" Kagome whispered softly, gazing into the ruby eyes. The hatchling blinked before her eyes flashed with love. Kiashi hummed, closing her eyes and cocking her head to the side. Suddenly twisting around, she began to lick the membrane from her scaly hide and wings. After finishing her bath, Kiashi snuggled up to Kagome, wrapping her two-foot long tail around the miko's wrist. Her triangular head nuzzled Kagome's tattoo and then rested her scaled cheek against Kagome's left breast.

"Kagome?" Shippou crept from the miko's blouse and stared fearfully at Kiashi. The dragon raised her head and eyed the kitsune with a crimson eye before humming contentedly and giving almost a smile. She cuddled up to Kagome, her smooth scales caressing the miko's pale skin.

"Welcome to the world, Kiashi," Kagome murmured softly to the little ryo, who squeaked quietly in response. A small splash of color hit Kagome's mind and flickered away, leaving remnants of red and orange. Shippou giggled. It was obvious that he as well received the mental message that was presented in colors, not yet words.

"Good night, Shippou-chan. Night, guys." Kagome said to the rest of the group. Inu Yasha grumbled and leaped into the God Tree to a keep vigil as Sango fell asleep, far away from the monk's wandering hands.

"Kagome! Dammit Kagome, get it off!" Said miko woke frighteningly fast and shot up from her sleeping bag. Expecting to find a ryo hatchling clinging to her chest, she reached up instinctively to consol her. She was surprised to find that Kiashi wasn't there.

"Where's Kiashi?" She exclaimed frantically, leaping out of her sleeping bag and staring around frantically. A wave of color infiltrated Kagome's mind, bright pink curiosity laced with the royal purple of amusement. Kagome spun around to find a fuming Inu Yasha.

"Get it off of me! Ow! Dammit!" Kagome looked up at Inu Yasha's head to see Kiashi curled around his head, sniffing his ears. The puppy ears twitched in annoyance as Kiashi prodded one with her forked tongue. She squeaked excitedly and stared at Kagome. Being who she was, Kagome burst into ruckus laughter, earning herself a glare from Inu Yasha.

"Shut up, wench!" He snarled, raising a clawed fisted hand threateningly. Kagome glared at Inu Yasha, "Don't you raise that hand at me, Dog Boy!". Kiashi produced a small growl and proceeded to gnaw on one of Inu Yasha's ears. The hanyou yelped as the little ryo sunk her inch long fangs through the thin flesh.

"Kiashi! No! Come back over here!" Kagome commanded. The dragon immediately released Inu Yasha and hopped off of him, stumbling slightly on her landing. Waddling over to her, a tiny flash of red contentment greeted Kagome's mind.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Kagome scolded, waving her finger at the young ryo. Purple riddled her mind again, and she almost laughed at the amusement pouring off in waves from her dragon daughter.

Inu Yasha huffed and jumped into a tree to rub his abused ears and sulk.

**

* * *

**

**Reviews :**

**DarkDeathAngel **I'm not too sure if I'm going to make her demon, probably not, but if it goes well with the storyline and Kiashi agrees with me, then maybe.

**ShadowNeko **Well, here it is!!!

**Blue Dove** Really? Me neither! Lol.

**Animedemon21 **Thanks Imohto, and I know you can't wait for Fluffy-sama to get into the picture, ne? winkwinknudgenudge

**Kamikat, right hand warrior of the Great Lady** Got your wish, eh? Neither of us wanted Kiashi to be two-headed anyway, hope you liked it!

**

* * *

Translations**

Any and all translations of any language (besides English, dur) for the current chapter are below in the order that they appear.

**Ryo**- Dragon

**-Chan**- Suffix, used for young children or girls

**Kitsune**- Fox

**Daijabou**- What's wrong?

**-Sama**- Suffix, very proper, used for respect

**Okaa-san**- Mother

**Sumimasen- **Excuse me

**Gomen Nasai-** I'm sorry

**Hai-** Yes

**Youkai**- Demon

**Kami-** God(s), being a Japanese word, it can be either plural or singular (Japanese -those of the Shinto religion- are polytheistic, so it can be plural), depending on how it is used.

**Higurashi-** Sunset (Hence what Rikasune called her at the end of their "talk") _Note: Sunset is a_ _rough translation of Higurashi. Higurashi cannot be used as a simple word, as it is a last name. It is derived from the word 'Higure', which is the direct translation of sunset._

**Miko-** Priestess of the Shinto Religion


End file.
